All My Heart Collection III: Rockstars, Ninjas & Dragons
by Mara93
Summary: All My Heart Collection III: This is a collection of short Arthur/Gwen stories that have the themes of rockstars, ninjas and dragons. Some are light hearted and others more dramatic. Some passionate A/G in this one too. Hope you enjoy.


**All My Heart Collection III: **_**Rockstars, Ninjas & Dragons**_

**Rating: **overall M because some of these are more risky, more adult themed

_**Rockers, Apocalyptic Ninja Attacks Flaming Dragons**_

***Fire & Ice**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** kbrand5333-_Fire & Ice_

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin, Percival

**Rating/Warning: ** M / language, mature situations

…

"So you heard?"

Pretending he was terribly busy, Arthur focused on the glass countertop, not his friend with the trendy blue scarf wrapped around the collar of his dress shirt.

"Yeah."

"She's coming back."

_Hmmm_…stubborn smudge wouldn't come out. Maybe he needed to get one of the spray cleaners.

"Hey…did you hear me?"

He clenched his fingers around the rag. "I heard you Merlin."

"So-

Shit. He threw the rag down as it wasn't doing any good. The smudge stubbornly remained. "Look, I'm busy, alright? She's coming back for less than a week. A few nights. That's all. The tour sets off again then. All around the fucking world is what I hear. So why don't you get out of my face Merlin and go…make sure everything's set up for the band? After all that's your job, tending to the band's sound."

Merlin stared at him, giving a shake of his head, and muttering unkind epithets under his breath as he departed the room.

Letting out a sigh, Arthur's head fell back against the wall, a bittersweet memory stirring through his mind.

"_You're going to be famous, huh?"_

_She shrugged, her pretty curls shaking around her face. "That's the plan."_

"_What if I wanted to go with you?"_

_She stared at him. "On tour, you mean?"_

_Arthur nodded. "Yeah. We could do it."_

"_But I thought you were getting Club Camelot ready. You keep telling me that's your dream. To open it up. Have something that your father didn't-_

"_Yeah, yeah, you're right."_

"_Arthur-_

"_You're right Guinevere."_

"_Oh…don't be like that."_

"_Like what?" He asked apathetically._

_She grimaced at him with exasperation. "So hot and cold to me."_

"_I thought you'd want me to go with you."_

_She clenched her fingers around his dark red blazer. "I do want you to go to me, but I want you to have your dream too. This is mine. I can't expect you to-_

"_I bet Lancelot's going."_

"_What?" She asked with bewilderment. _

"_You know Lancelot."_

"_Arthur, he's our new guitarist. If you're implying something-_

"_I've seen how he looks at you."_

"_But have I looked at him that way?"_

"_A couple of times."_

_That stopped all conversation. Her face was filled with cold infliction. "I know you've been hurt in the past. Your dad did a really bad number on you."_

_He turned away so she grasped his hand. "But that doesn't give you a right to be so cold to me one minute and like some firing flame the next. I have done nothing with Lancelot other than sang a few songs. That's all."_

…

_A few songs_. Arthur brought out the newspaper rag that had the picture of them from a year ago looking a lot closer than two people who just sang songs together.

He threw it away in the waste bin.

Whatever. So she was coming back. This was his business. Only reason to have her was because she was good for it. Business that is.

Nothing else.

…

"You okay Gwen?" She had a few minutes before it was time for her to go out. And she wasn't feeling all that great about it, not because of singing, but something else.

"He won't even see me. At least he could talk to me, but he acts like…oh forget it."

Percival, her security guard and best friend, sat down next to her. "You still love him?"

Gwen felt the tears coming, but before they were allowed exit, she pushed them away. "No."

"Truth?"

She thought about it, the past year. The mess with Lancelot. The songs she wrote. The one she'd sing tonight just for him.

"_No."_

…

The microphone was ripped off from its stand as she sang it, pushing back her wild long curls of dark hair. From the bar he was tending to, since he always liked being a part of Club Camelot's running, liked being involved unlike his father was with him, Arthur coolly watched. And listened.

"_Fire and Ice_

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and Ice_

_I wanna give you my love_

_But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

_You'll just tear it apart…"_

She looked right at him as she sang it, waiting for their eyes to lock. Icy blue to brilliant brown. He let her hold him there for a few seconds, before he coldly turned away.

So Gwen just kept singing to the enraptured crowd.

…

"Um I was hoping I could get for the band-oh…it's you."

Arthur snickered. Then he cleared his throat, businesslike. "What do you need?"

"Um…just some bottles of water. We ran out. I know it's really-

"Fine. I'll get them now."

"Arthur-

He stopped, jaw tightened. "Don't you want that water?"

"Why won't you even look at me?"

He sneered. "I looked at you plenty while you were singing that really interesting song. Fire and Ice. Who's that supposed to be about?"

"You." She told him bluntly, her patience that she was coveted for all draining away as he could turn her to a flame as much as he halftime was, the rest of the time, frigid. "You…you bastard."

The hurt was in her voice, a sore little sound. He turned back, seeing her flaming anger, but also her ocean of pain.

"Why didn't you write me? After those first letters, nothing. You wouldn't talk to me, respond to my messages…Arthur what happened? Were you that angry with me when I left? Did you hate me for following my dream?"

He stared at her for a long time. In the purple and lavender dress she was wearing, sparkles up on top and some on the bottom, straps that just lightly brushed her shoulders, she was as beautiful as ever. And that pissed him off even more actually. "I didn't hate you. And it wasn't about that."

"Then what?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"You know who."

Gwen shook her head again, thinking about it, and then, "Lancelot?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Oh Arthur, that ended in a few months. And it was never anything big to begin with. It was never like what I had with you before you just threw it all away."

"Right." He stated dryly. "I saw the ads."

"In the tabloids?" She asked, furious now. "Why would you believe that garbage?"

"I know how you used to look at him." He told her harshly.

That just made Gwen angrier. "_How I used to look at him_…oh yeah, what you wanted to see."

She slapped her hand down upon a few bags that were stacked there. "Oh Arthur…I loved you. Okay? I…I'm such a fool that I still do. Your father was a monster. He neglected you and he bullied you into being the best always. So much and yet you got out from under him. You created this…this really great club. So successful. But you don't see it. You're turning into a monster as much as he was when it comes to having a relationship."

She let out a sigh of angry exasperation.

Forget the water." She moved to the door with purpose. "The band and I are leaving early. I'm not going to stay for this. For you…" She gestured painfully. "To treat me like this. You can just be on your own if that's what you want."

She stalked forward, but she never made it to the door.

Seconds only and his hands were around her wrists, a sharp tug. And then a fierce push. The wall came against her back. Not with a brutal pound. But a strong force. Interestingly though as soon as it happened his hand made contact with the wall too, making sure her head hit nothing.

"I want you." He hissed.

Her eyes were big, watching, cautious.

He didn't care though. He just took hold of her waist, grunting, and pulling her into a kiss that started out cold and hard, and then flamed wetly, getting her to moan with carnal passion.

When it was over she was breathing fast. So was he. But his sense was finding its way back too. His own eyes widened now as he realized how far he had taken this. How he was allowing her back in. How he was forcing her in. "Sorry."

He turned away, and she panicked. Gwen grabbed his shoulder, whispering with such urgency that she wouldn't show to any other guy, ever, "No. No don't."

Her mouth pressed stoutly against his. She didn't want this to end. Unrelentingly, she clung. And when he started to follow her lead, she pressed even more. They kissed like that, angrily, feverishly, tugging at each other, pushing and pulling in. Hot and needing, so urgent for the touch of the other, for more, they couldn't stop it, coming up for breath for only a moment.

"Arthur…take me…please…out of here. Be with me."

He nodded with a profound spark of flame in his blue eyes. Flickers of darkness, hot azul shining through. The most entrenched flames ever.

Turned to the passion they had shared before, and wanted to share now.

…

When it was done, when clenching-releasing orgasm had been reached, and the heat became the most beautiful burning sensation, they panted hard, grasped for equilibrium, and lay naked, satiated.

Then…they talked.

He caressed her damply loved back with his fingers. "Did I hurt you…was kind of rough." He didn't see any marring of her skin, which relieved him.

Gwen negated his words, her head resting upon his bared chest. "No. But I think I may have been too rough with you." She pointed to some scratch marks on his shoulders. "Sorry…forgot that my nails are a bit long."

He smiled at that, kissing her brow. "It's alright. I can take it."

"And us?" she asked with inches of dread.

"Well…" Arthur started to say. "Are you sure…I mean you're right. I can't keep acting like this, fire one minute, ice the other, just because of my dad. That's the past. But you're on a world tour."

"You could come visit." She whispered, stroking his chest.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No…not at all."

He leaned forward, kissed her sweet warm lips. "And after? Did you mean it, you love me?"

She pressed kisses to his chest, feeling the hot wet warmth of his skin. "Yes."

First time, now he finally said it, opening himself to her. "I love you too…_Guinevere_."

Closing her eyes, she smiled with rapture. He was the only one who ever called her that. "So we're going to try this?"

"What happened with you and Lancelot?" He asked now stubbornly.

Gwen sighed. "I told you. Not much. He was too cold for me. Didn't work out with the band either. It was just…a big mess. And the tabloids had a field day with it all. You saw."

"Yeah. But I'm cold."

She lifted up now, gazing into his blue eyes, so like the flame of a hotly burning fire. "But you're also hot. You're both Arthur. And I wouldn't want to change that. I'm just asking that you meet me in the middle a little too. That we be hot and cold together maybe…balance it out."

He nodded, thinking that didn't sound too bad. "How much longer is the tour?"

"About five months. And then we're going to take some time off. I'd really like that time…to not be alone."

"It won't be." He assured her now with a firm smile.

"_Mmm_…" Gwen settled in against him, feeling his fingers stroking her shoulder, her naked breasts.

Finally some peace in his heart, he smiled softly too with his own happy murmur. "Agreed…mmm."

_*Fire and Ice*_. Together, they'd find that sweet middle.

…

**Fire and Ice**: Ian Cussick, Pat Benatar sang it

**TTT**

**Never Alone**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 4

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Gwen thinks she's alone, but Arthur really is a ninja._

**Themes used:** ninja, desperate, sword

**Characters: **A/G

…

_Alone._

Without any kind of help, any kind of weapon, alone with mercenaries who were sharing lecherous smiles.

Fallen from her horse, her dress gathering thick mud at its edges, Gwen picked up a pointed stick. "Stay back. Don't-

Then one was falling forward. She had to scramble back to not get hit. And more. Like dominoes.

A masked ninja waved his sword and scorpion like an avenging beast. Then as he lifted away the black bandana that covered his face, the brightest smile.

"Arthur!" She rushed into his arms.

Fiercely he held her, whispering,

"_You'll never be alone."_

**TTT**

**Just A Little Scratch**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Someone scratched Arthur's car_

**Theme used:** rockstar

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin, knights

…

"No one does this to the King Arthur!", Arthur Pendragon, rockstar head of the ultra popular band, _'Camelot Knights'_ raged as his bandmates: Gwaine Gallant, Lancelot Lance and Merlin Warlock pitied the poor soul who left the scrape on his red jaguar.

They smiled though as the hot lovely lady who jumped out of her lavender mini cooper gave her apologies, assured now that she'd escape unscathed because she certainly had their leader's _rapt_ attention.

She was just luscious and a lot more important than any car, _uh, even the King Arthur_, that Arthur quickly cut off her clamor, "It's alright, you know, just a little scratch."

**TTT**

**Forgotten Birthday? Bring on the Ninjas**

**Written for: ** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Merlin's taken over the world with his army of Ninjas…and Gwen's about 80% sure this is about Arthur forgetting Merlin's birthday. Arthur begs to differ._

**Themes used:** Apocalypse, ninja

**Characters:** A/G, mention of Merlin

…

"So I forgot, doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"Apparently Merlin disagrees with that conclusion because the pointed-star throwing and sword carrying ninjas are getting closer, _not_ further away, Arthur."

He glares, arguing that the sorcerer is just being stupid, but then as one of the pointed stars flies _directly_ towards him, far from Guinevere, making him have to dive to avoid becoming scarred or bald, he mutters, "I'll go talk to him, but I'm telling you, it's nothing I did, just another one of his major blundering sorcery bloopers, I'm sure."

**TTT**

**Tale of Kilgharrah**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** hope27-Dragon Tales

**Characters:** A/G, Kilgharrah, mention of Merlin

**Note: ** as if the golden age was entered with Arthur alive

…

It was a very different time from then. Arthur Pendragon knew that well. Things were not as they had been when his father was king. Magic was no longer banned and although it had horrid side effects to it when used by those like the witch Morgana, it too was enchanting to behold and had helped with many things. There was a grand alliance of Albion and Camelot was at the center of it. Although there was always the threat of Saxons trying to conquer, aiding Morgana, it was mostly a time of peace too.

Which was very well because Arthur Pendragon was no longer just a king, or a married man. He was a father now too of a pair of children, boy and girl, separated of age by three years. Gareth and Anna. Five and Eight.

They were at that very influential age and so Arthur didn't know always how he felt about the great dragon being the one who told them stories. And yet his children absolutely herded in their bedroom for them. Now of course the great dragon was of magnificent size so the children would either sit upon the castle tower that was adjacent to their chambers to listen, or give ear from their windows.

This night it was upon the tower as it was a warm enough one, summer just commencing, hot and muggy during the day, cooling down to soothe at night. Most evenings that the great dragon was allowed to tell stories, Arthur just ignored it and tended to his work. There was no fear the children were in danger. The fact was the dragon had already risked life and limb to save them on two occasions. He could be trusted in that respect at least.

So like the other nights it ensued. Fabulous tales of dragons flying in the skies, dozens and dozens of them. They would work in tandem with the dragonlords. Some would fiercely do their own thing. Dragon eggs would bring to the world new dragons. And it would be an abundance of them always.

_Dragon after dragon._

The children were young, innocent, but that time was fading a bit too with Gareth now eight years old. For years they never asked anything hard or got so curious to the past.

Until this night.

Arthur stopped his progress down the hall as he heard the question.

"Kilgharrah…where is your family?"

The great dragon, who was famous for his riddling, used much of it now, giving indication that they were somewhere, but not near. That they were lost, but not fully gone. That they were missing, and yet to be found. It made Arthur's forehead furrow as he made his way down the hall in the opposite direction. There was someone he needed to speak to.

The grumble that came from the physician's quarters wasn't exactly pleased. Merlin resided within them alone now as Gaius had passed on a year ago and Arthur put in place a new physician, but Merlin was the chief assistant, when not dealing with the areas of magic. Although it was no longer banned, Arthur and Guinevere worked hard to make sure it was not used for ill will and followed Camelot's laws.

Arthur asked Merlin about what he had heard, and from Merlin, gave ear to even darker words.

…

Arthur left Merlin's room and climbed up the stairs, seeing that the dragon had still yet to fly away to wherever he lived, some cave Arthur supposed. Arthur studied the magnificent creature who still could fill him with prickles of uneasiness. Dragons and people, something was just so strange about it to him.

Usually calling him Dragon, not bothering to remember his name, Arthur now softly stated, "Kilgharah…"

He waited, noticing it. The dragon's head was down, as if in deep thought, or some kind of misery. And when he looked back to him, giving a clearance of his throat and stating in that almost elderly voice "Ah…young King…" He seemed to have wetness around his eyes.

But that was not of any sense. He was a dragon.

_Surely he could not weep like a person. _

"Is it true? Did my father slaughter all your family?"

Kilgharrah said nothing for a long while, recalling those days, those nights. When dragons screamed. When they flew to their dragonlords to only be tricked. When the dragonlords were tricked in kind. When the blood of each slaughtered one fell from the sky like crimson rain.

_Heavy flesh splattering drops of bright red rain._

Usually one to riddle, the dragon answered, head down, thoughts in his mind. "He did Young King."

Arthur sucked in his breath. Not understanding it at first, now that he knew. Why it mattered so much to him. But then it was so obvious as he looked beyond the dragon to the chambers where those two little wonders slept. He was a father now, for years, and he knew what it meant to love another so deeply that to have them taken from you, would rip your heart…_open_.

Whether human…or creature.

The dragon smiled one of melancholy, seeing the understanding for the first time in the young king's eyes. "Ah yes. Now you see Once and Future King. Now you understand."

Arthur slowly nodded his head. The dragon saved both his children's lives when Morgana and her followers put them in great peril. It was the dragon who took a chance and rescued each.

"That's why you saved them. My children. Like saving your own."

"I couldn't save _them_." The dragon sadly stated.

And Arthur nodded. Understanding the creature more than he ever had. Understanding as suddenly Kilgharrah lifted his wings and soared away from the castle into the air, beyond the golden moon. Arthur watched solemnly, only grateful that the bans, the hurt his father had inflicted, that he had himself sometimes laid down, were something of the past.

"What are you watching?"

He turned to the beautiful woman standing there, a blanket wrapped around her nightdress. He smiled and beckoned with his hand and she came. Arthur's arm went around her with reverence and love. His lips touched her forehead and he held her with joy and relief.

"Arthur?"

How would he have dealt if they had all been taken from him?

All he could see was madness in such a horrific future.

"A friend…

With a grand tale.

Of a glorious past.

And a very pained one that bled to present.

A friend I will forever be indebted to."

iThank you Kilgharrah

For not judging me, most importantly my children, by my father's sins. By my own when I was too blind to see.

Thank you.

**TTT**

**Musical Muse**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Lead singer Arthur dedicates a song to his muse._

**Themes used: ** Apocalypse, time, bouquet, ninja, rockstar

**Characters:** A/G

…

She is so shocked that he would do this because after-all she is his tour coordinator, but just moments ago he dedicated his last song of the night to _her._

He smiles quietly, having iwritten/i the song explicitly for her, adding into the lyrics her love of lavender bouquets, a wacky desire for women ninjas to rule the world, and a fervent fascination for apocalyptic science fiction time traveling novels.

Guinevere is still questioning him, "Arthur?" but ceases her inquiry as the mouth that sang that really queer beautiful song finds its _muse_.

**TTT**

**Queen Ninja **

**Written for:** ag_fics" MC 1

**Prompt: ** anonymous-_Merlin casts a spell which backfires and causes Gwen to believe she is a ninja._

**Themes used:** ninja, time

**Characters: ** A/G, Merlin

…

"I will take you down and all your vile men for I am the QUEEN NINJA and this kingdom will now be ruled by women who will expect you to bow at their feet, as you will kneel before me!"

Arthur diverts the lancing machete, yelling back at the _idiotic_ sorcerer as he dodges another swipe to his vulnerable stomach, wishing that before this spell had been created he and his wife hadn't been having a marital spat, "WHEN DID YOU SAY THIS SPELL WILL END?"

Queen Guinevere, **Ninja Fighting Woman of Camelot**, attempts another strike toward the king as Merlin shakes his head, knowing his answer will not please, "Uh, hopefully in a few hours, _if you live that long_."

**TTT**

**Completion**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 4

**Prompt:** anonymous- The time Ninja's attacked, but we were too busy to notice…

**Themes used:** Apocalypse, ninja, sin

**Characters: ** A/G

**Rating/Warning:** M / Smut

…

It's the end of the world, the apocalypse. _We don't care._ My hand carves your thigh. Yours flicks my nipple. The flames envelope the building_. We don't care_. Kisses are wet, tipped to the brink with the luster of carnal sin. Our bodies rock to vibrations of Earth coming apart, twisting and gyrating underneath our oblivious passion. Debris of destruction flies past. _We don't care._ Under. Over. Inside. We're rocking on years of vicious tension, finally coming together. And as we hit that crescendo of shrieking pain and ecstasy, and world ending ninjas run by…

_We don't care._

We

Just

_Come._

**TTT**

**WHO Invades Camelot**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Merlin becomes a Rockstar and it scares both Arthur and Gwen_

**Themes used:** Apocalypse, ninja, bouquet, rockstar, time

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin

…

"DUH DUH DUH...RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA...DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-ROCK ON APOCALYPTIC DUDES-ROCK ON NINJA FLOWER WEAVING DUDETTES, ALL OF YOU ROCK ON TO THE BOUNTIFUL BOUQUET OF ME AND MY ELECTRIC TUNES!"

_The king and queen horrifiedly cling to each other as the terror continues, Merlin, their friend and sorcerer, uncle to their children, has now in some evil way of sorcery turned into the most vile enemy they have ever seen, with burning guitar and all, A ROCKSTAR, and from some thing called a band by the name of THE WHO._

_They wonder what can this mysterious name mean and why the who, or does it mean the what, or could it be the how, or maybe it's about the WHEN-oh how they don't know but hope this Rocking Roaring Terrifying EVIL FIEND will depart so their dear and sometimes idiotic, fun loving humble friend-can come back-oh how they HOPE._

**TTT**

**Just a Leisurely Ride**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 1.0

**Prompt:** hope27-_Merlin introduces Arthur and Gwen to Kilgharrah for the first time, but for the record, Arthur doesn't like heights._

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin, Kilgharrah

…

So it was out! Let the record state. Merlin had magic. Everyone now knew, and after some months of discourse, from here and there, including some from Arthur, everything had settled down nicely. There was just one more thing Merlin needed to tell that he sort of hadn't spoken of before.

But there was also just one little problem. The flaming show-off was already circling over the kingdom and Arthur and Gwen were running out of the castle, after making excuses to their dinner guests, to see why everyone in the citadel was screaming.

Sheltering his wife against his side, Arthur asked tightly, "Merlin, what is that?"

Oh yeah, ask him. Like he would know! Just because he was *magic* assume he would know!

_Well, er, actually, he did know_. "A dragon."

Arthur was finding it hard to not throttle something or someone. "Right. A dragon. Looks a bit familiar too."

"Merlin grunted. "Yeah, well he should. You killed him. Er, actually, you thought you killed him. You just passed out. And I talked to him then, you know in Dragonlord language."

Gwen was looking from one to the other, moving away from Arthur's cape now and asking Merlin pointedly. "So you know each other?"

"Yeah. Could say that."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well why don't you tell that to the kingdom because right now they all think they're about to die!"

Merlin pointed in back. "Yeah. Look at the knights."

"Oh, bloody hell." Arthur turned around, seeing his knights all lined up with their lances. Giving an appeasing smile, he waved his arms. "Halt! False alarm! It's just Merlin's friend!"

"_Ooooohhhh…"_ They all moaned with disappointment, lowering their lances like little unhappy boys. It had been a quiet time in Camelot with not enough action since they found out about Merlin's secret. Of course that would probably last only a few more days since rarely peace endured for more than a few months in Camelot.

Gwen shook her head at both of them, and then planting her hands on her red velvet dress, signaled for attention. "Hear this! There is no attack! No attack, you may go back into your homes, everything's fine!

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh…"_ The villagers and nobles too were disappointed and giving dirty expressions to Merlin.

The sorcerer/servant yelled. "Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't say he was a friend, just a dragon I know! Come on, we'll have lively days again…soon. Sometime."

His collar was grasped and he was turned without ceremony to the king, who was not in a good mood. Dinner with a visiting noble family was interrupted for _this_. "So is he ever going to land?"

Merlin shook his head. "Noooo. Don't you know Arthur? Kilgharrah always lands in the same patch of grass. It exists everywhere actually. When I'm in the woods it's there. It's near Camelot. It's at the enemy's. It's-

"_OKAY._ A patch of grass. Fine. Tell him to land in the patch of grass near Camelot."

"What do you want me to do Arthur, send him a homing pigeon?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at their antics and stated plainly. "You are a Dragonlord, right? Speak to him as one, Merlin."

"Oh you're not going to like that. I have to get my voice down really low."

Both of them looked exasperated. Merlin lifted his hand jauntily. "Right." And then he started to use it. After a few moments of *thunder* voice, their guests ran out of the castle like the world was ending. Arthur slapped his forehead, yelling at Merlin he was an idiot. Gwen tried to calm the guests down. And Merlin ranted that he told them so!

…

About one hour later, the dragon was landed in that very familiar patch of grass. Arthur and Gwen were standing with Merlin, pretty much in awe that they were now the keepers of a dragon. Merlin told them, Kilgharrah and him were kin. Since he served Camelot, Kilgharrah would too. Of course Kilgharrah grunted some at that in disdain, but cleverly decided he would have his way later.

…

Now later came. Merlin was wondering who wanted to go on a ride. Gwen definitely did. She clapped her hands with delight as Arthur grabbed her waist protectively, not wanting anyone to know the truth.

Kilgharrah was having fun sizing him up though, usually able to tell things like this. The young warlock, for his earlier comments, needed to receive a little payback. It was just too bad the Queen had to be in attendance. She was lovely. Well, hopefully she had a good grip.

"What is it Arthur?" Gwen asked as he pulled her back.

He cleared his throat. "I don't think it would be safe for you."

"Or maybe for you?" Merlin joked.

Arthur's face turned to a grimace, eyes squinty, mouth pouting outward, cheeks full with anger. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Merlin grinned. For years Arthur was the brave in control one. Now he had the hold of the reins and it was fun.

"I am _not_ scared Merlin. Unlike you probably the first time you rode this thing."

"Ahem." Kilgharrah had enough of acting like the dumb speechless dragon that Merlin asked him to pretend to be at first. "Sire, with all due respect, I am _NOT_ a _THING_."

Arthur was gaping and Gwen was staring with awe. Merlin gave them both sheepish looks. Did I forget to tell you he talked?"

"Yes _MERLIN_, you forgot." Arthur grunted.

"Ah." Kilgharrah turned to Gwen approvingly. She stepped forward, tentatively reaching out her hand. "May I touch you?"

"What kind of Dragon would I be if I denied a Lady, a Queen nonetheless?" She laughed softly at that and so did Kilgharrah, especially as she stroked his neck fondly.

Arthur turned sideways to Merlin. "Are you watching this?"

"Am I watching it? All he does with me most of the time is tell riddles. He meets Gwen and it's ooh lah lah!"

"Well Young Warlock, you're not a _LADY_." The dragon told him with a huff.

Gwen giggled as they whispered something conspiratorially to each other.

"_OKAY_. Enough." Merlin stated, bringing his hands up. "Time to ride. Come on Arthur."

They all started climbing on, Arthur waiting at the back of the line. Merlin gestured. "You're the King, don't you want to go first?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you Merlin to not have manners or sense." He gestured to his beautiful wife. "Of course the lady goes first." She thanked him kindly, wearing her pants now and fur vest, changed since it was late at night and wearing a dress while riding a dragon probably wasn't a good idea.

"And so I get to go first too?" Merlin snorted out.

Arthur glared at him. "You're an idiot, but you're also the one who knows Kilgharrah the most."

_Hmmm_…Kilgharrah thought. Finally he called him by his name, but still had to get him back for the _THING_ comment.

…

When all were seated, Merlin towards the back, Gwen at the front, and behind her, holding onto her waist, _protectively of course_, Arthur, Kilgharrah gave a a flap of his mighty wings and started a gentle sail of the air. Almost immediately Gwen was transfixed. "Oh this is amazing. Arthur, isn't it amazing?" His fists were digging into her waist.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, fine."

She smiled. "Could you hold me a little less tight then?"

"Oh." He sheepishly lessened his hold. "Of course. Sorry. Thought you might be scared."

Merlin was nearly snorting in the back, guessing the truth.

Gwen faced the front again, her curls blowing around her cheeks as she stated excitedly, "Oh I'm not scared at all. This is truly marvelous, Merlin. And of course Kilgharrah."

The dragon cooed at the compliment. Merlin gaped before giving a little jealous sneer. Kilgharrah never cooed for him!

Then it came, what Gwen and Kilgharrah had whispered about conspiratorially together. That was why Kilgharrah had no qualms about doing it now. And the fact that he outweighed them all easily.

Spotting the ocean, he started to dive down, flying at a much faster pace. Gwen shrieked with delight. Arthur just shrieked like a child who was utterly terrified. At least he started to. He cut it off by pressing his fist against his mouth and keeping his hand knotted against his wife's waist, holding on for precious life.

Merlin frowned. "Kilgharrah, stop being such a show-off!"

Gwen was giggling happily as Arthur was feeling deathly ill. If this thing didn't stop moving so fast and turning so wildly-

And then it happened. Kilgharrah's last little show. He darted to the left, then to the right, and everyone had to be holding on tightly or they'd be falling to the waving ocean. Gwen had been ready for it so she got a good grip and grinned through the whole thing. Merlin yelled. And Arthur, well Arthur…

"GET ME OFF THIS THING! MERLIN YOU IDIOT, TELL HIM TO STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Even Merlin was astonished. Gwen turned back after Arthur's _scream_, seeing her husband's white expression and noticing how he was gripping her vest so strongly, he was tearing at its end.

"Oh Arthur, are you okay?" She touched his pale cheeks. He heaved against her and she held him to her bosom. Then as Merlin started to use his dragon voice, she put up her hand, shaking her head. "Kilgharrah. That is enough. Let us down."

The warlock gaped as it actually worked. Kilgharrah slowed in the air and made for a landing, finding another one of those conveniently placed patches of grass of course. Once down, everyone slid off.

Gwen held onto Arthur's shaking hand, talking to him like he was a child as he dizzily made his way down. "Alright, it's okay, this way, come on. That's it my husband. There we go. You're alright Arthur."

Merlin was laughing at it all so when he was finally able to talk, Arthur stuck his finger in his servant's face. "No one. Do you hear me? _NO ONE_…finds out about this."

"Not even the knights?" Merlin joked, catching Gwen's eye. She contained her laughter though.

"_ESPECIALLY_ not the knights!" Arthur told him sharply.

Kilgharrah just grinned a dragon's grin, letting out a few playful flames. *Payback*

…

And er, after that, even though the King's children would love the dragon just as their mother did, that was the last time the King himself went for a ride on the huge beast.

Er…except for that time he was stranded on a Cliffside and Kilgharrah was the only way down and…

Well that's another story. Suffice it to say, no more 'leisurely' rides happened for the king.

**TTT**

**Not Another Groupie**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Groupie!Arthur meets his favourite rockchick Guinevere Leodegrance…_

**Themes used:** time, rockstar

**Characters:** A/G

…

Don't call him that ridiculous name 'groupie' because even though he's waited for hours in a hot stifling room of sweating bodies just to meet her after the most amazing show, he's not one, and he intends to tell her that-he thinks.

Guinevere Leodegrance, dark curls wild around her tight red rocker dress, notices someone beyond all the throngs, in the corner, coolly waiting, almost like he's expecting their meeting, making her smile with stimulated thrill.

She comes straight to him, and it's the first thing out of his mouth, after regular formalities, knowing somehow his life will never be the same, as he whispers in her ear, _"Hi, I'm Arthur, and I'm not a groupie, but your rockstar other half."_

**TTT**

**Pregnant Paternal Paranoia**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt: ** anonymous- _Arthur's_ _enchanted with VERY SEVERE Paranoia; he's sure everyone's out to get him, and keeps claiming to be poisoned. This makes his actions rash in his effort to save Gwen…and maybe Merlin._

**Themes used:** Ninjas, bouquet, time, apocalypse

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin

…

"Maybe it's just a side effect of you being an expectant mother," Merlin helpfully commented to the befuddled pregnant queen as the king frantically checked underneath every piece of furniture, window sill, curtain, carpet, chess-like statue, towering time piece, flower bouquet, map of apocalypse, and uh, ninja statue.

"It's here, I know it's here, the poison, the vial of death that_ The Super Ninja Turtles of Doom_ are going to use to take down you Guinevere and you Merlin and that they already POISONED me with, but I promise, I will stop them, I WILL STRIKE THEM DOWN, HAH HAH HAH HAH, I WILL BEAT THEM!"

The queen shakes her head, pleading to the sorcerer, "Please Merlin, find a cure before he drives me as batty as he's obviously turned," and thinks with bewilderment, all of this_, just because they're expecting their first child?_

**TTT**

**Villain Clandestine Heroine**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 1

**Prompt:** anonymous- -_Arthur's a rockstar on the run from a goup of ninjas sent to assassinate him._

**Themes used:** ninja, rockstar, time, apocalypse

**Characters:** A/G, mention of Merlin

…

_"This way."_

You hear it, feel the fingers grab at your wrist, see the dark curls that frame the big luminous eyes and you forget your lunatic best friend and band manager _who just happens to be a sorcerer_, who just happened to send you to this insane time altering world of chasing ninjas who have made it clear, _your assassination is their destiny_.

You forget it as she leads you away, down a dark tunnel and into a room of the underground before she touches your cheek, whispering, _"You're cut...here."_

You let everything else go in this quiet virtually lightless place she has led you to, succumbing to her caressing healing hands and shiver with awe when she answers your question, because with such a response this apocalyptic world can get _no stranger_, "Don't worry that they will chase you more, for you see, _I_ am the one who sent them, and they have served their purpose, by bringing you to me, _Rockstar_."

**TTT**

**A She Gets What She Wants**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 4

**Prompt:** anonymous- Every rockstar makes outrageous demands. Arthur is a typical rockstar. Gwen is intrigued, but she won't make it easy for him.

**Theme used:** rockstar

**Characters:** A/G

…

He was your textbook rock god. An outrageous jerk. But a lovely one at that.

So when he made the ridiculous demand that she sit in his lap to 'test' how it would feel when his adoring fans did, she relented.

When his hand admired her mini skirt by playing around its edges, she didn't slap it.

And when his lips found her neck, surprisingly letting out heavy breaths, she didn't move.

But now as he tried to kiss her mouth, she pushed her fingers against. "No."

Test over. Leaving him aching for more.

…

_Just what she wanted._


End file.
